


Ardyn x Reader Drabbles

by creative_frequency



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Light Angst, Not all tags apply to each drabble, Other Characters - Freeform, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-03-05 18:27:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 26
Words: 7,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13393668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creative_frequency/pseuds/creative_frequency
Summary: Individual, mostly positive drabbles.





	1. “All I want is you and if I can’t have that-”

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: “All I want is you and if I can’t have that-”

Everything was falling apart. Your legs were numb, body trembling slightly in confusion and uncertainty. Standing in the middle of Ardyn’s spacious office in Zegnautus Keep, possibly for the last time, your mind kept rummaging through all the imaginable things you could have said.

“–And that means you’re being transferred to oversee the Magitek Infantry operation,” Ardyn continued, seemingly unbeknownst to the turmoil inside you. “Congratulations.”

It was a promotion, but not the kind that you had been looking forward to. Leaving would mean getting separated from the Chancellor – the object of your hidden affections. He had always been such a flirt with you, teasing and throwing suggestive comments where he could. He had even kissed you once under the pretense of holding up the mistletoe-tradition.

You both knew there was something more than flirty banter between you two. There just had not been an opportune time or place to address those feelings, and you would be damned before you’d let such a man flee from your grasp.

When you didn’t answer to his congratulatory speech, Ardyn’s brows furrowed ever so slightly with a hint of dismay. You needed to say it.  _Now._

“With all due respect, I don’t want to go to work for Verstael Besithia,” you said, glad that your tone was stronger than anticipated.

“Oh?”

“All I want is you and if I can’t have that–” You had to pause to inhale in order to get the last words out. “I’ll quit.”

Ardyn quirked a brow at you. “An interesting choice of words, my dear,” he said in an even tone, knowing full well what you meant.

You remained silent, stunned by your own bravery.

Ardyn stood up from the seat behind his desk, gaze fixated into yours. “You’re too valuable for the Empire to be let go just… like… that…” as he spoke, he paced closer to you until he was standing right before you. “Now, what could I possibly do to make you change your mind about resigning?”

Your heart was beating like a drum and your throat was dry. “Kiss me.”

You had barely time to realize how the back of your thighs hit the edge of Ardyn’s desk, when he had already pushed his lips on yours fervently. You moaned into his mouth, throwing your arms over his shoulders.

“Oh, I’m sure we can do  _more_  than just kiss, my dear,” Ardyn husked and lifted you up to sit on the desk.


	2. “Wearing ugly Christmas jumpers.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “Wearing ugly Christmas jumpers.”

You have done several hard and difficult, nearly impossible things in your life. You’ve been at the border of death, accomplished tasks that no one else could and still survived triumphant.

But as you watch Ardyn turn the Christmas present you gave to him in his hands, you find it nigh impossible to not laugh. His amber gaze flicks up to catch you biting your lips, holding back the amusement.

“Well, I’m truly curious now…” he says as he rips the Cactuars in Santa Hats -patterned paper open.

The sheer bafflement on his features finally makes you crack into a grin and burst out a merry laughter.

“I fully expect you to wear it. Now,” you say, trying to sound as commanding as you can.

Ardyn stares at his new Christmas jumper and blinks. The sweater is bright red, the sleeves dotted with snowflakes and on the chest there is a huge text of “Ho Ho Ho” and a picture of mating reindeers.

He looks up at you, his signature smirk adorning his lips. “Of course, my dear. But I expect this–  _imagery_  here to be a hint of what’s to come later this evening.”

You can’t help the blush that warms your ears at hearing Ardyn’s deep, seductive tone. “T-that depends on what you got for me,” you stammer as you rip open your present. It’s something green… and knitted.

“Ah, then I suppose you might as well take your shirt off now,” Ardyn says in amusement.

You stare in shock at your new Christmas jumper and start laughing. It has a Bandersnatch in a sweater that has too long sleeves for its short upper limbs.

“Looks like it’s time to undress,” you grin.


	3. “Why do you have a duck in your bag?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “Why do you have a duck in your bag?”

Your legs hurt, your lungs are on fire and the anxious pounding in your chest only makes breathing harder. Clutching the squirming bag against your chest, you take a look around to make sure the route is clear and that the palace guards have not noticed you.

It was a stupid thing to do really, stealing a duck from the royal kitchens, but there were so,  _so_  many and the birds were plump and ripe to lay eggs, given the proper nest and care.

_Such a stupid thing._ Getting locked into a dungeon over a duck was not worth it in, but the hunger pounding inside your stomach spoke another, louder, language.

“What do you have there?”

The sudden voice of a boy right next to you almost makes you scream and you jolt in panic, turning to face him.

“W-wha–”

Your stare at him with widened eyes, unable to utter a word of explanation. He is probably around your age, red hair and wearing the fanciest clothing you have ever seen on anyone. His eyes are of curious, piercing shade of amber.

_I was delivering it to the kitchens… Say it… SAY IT._

The duck quacks loudly, protesting the situation it’s in. You’re frozen in place, completely silent.

“Why do you have duck in your bag?” the boy asks, nodding curiously to the wiggling sack.

“I-I… Please don’t call the guards,” you plead quietly and feel how the tears of desperation well up in your eyes.

The boy tilts his head. “Did you steal it? Are you going to kill it?” he asks in a sad tone.

“Uh, I’ll take good care of it,” you reply and tighten the grip on the bag, “To make sure it lays eggs.”

Comprehension spreads to the boy’s face. You stand still, staring stunned as he yanks one of his jacket buttons off and hands it to you. The button is laced with gold and probably worth more than everything your whole family owns.

“Take it,” he commands and drops the small object to your open palm.

Over a decade later, your position in the palace kitchens has risen in the ranks and you see the young red-haired prince almost daily. Neither of you speaks a word to each other – you’re but a servant after all – but the way his eyes glint in mirth and mischief every time you serve duck or eggs to his plate warms your heart.


	4. “F-Fuck.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “F-Fuck.”

With hasty steps you passed the open door to  _his_  study once again, just like you did numerous times each day. A sigh escaped your lips and your heartbeat quickened for the second when you tried to catch a glimpse of the person sitting behind the desk. Too bad you were in a hurry, just like always, or you could have stopped to ask if he needed anything delivered.

The owner of the room was Ardyn Lucis Caelum, uncle and trusted advisor to the king of Lucis – and the target of your forlorn daydreams.

But you were but a lowly secretary’s assistant, running errands around the Citadel. Council members like Ardyn shoved their important documents to you to be brought to others. Your daily tasks also consisted of making sure your boss had an Ebony in her hand with two sugars, and ink in her pen.

Deep in your thoughts, it took you a while to realize a familiar voice calling out to you.

“Excuse me, miss?” Ardyn hooted, standing in the doorway and looking after your retreating back.

You halted and backtracked to see what he wanted, heart beating in excitement of getting to talk to your crush.

“I’m sorry, sir, I was… occupied. Did you need something?” you asked, trying to hide the nervousness with a sweet tone and a faltering smile. How could he be so handsome? Your knees felt weak.

“Ah, yes. Did you have the draft of the contract with Accordo? I asked for that yesterday–”

Your mind zoned out. You knew exactly what contract he was talking about. It was that damn more-important-than-life paper your boss had left on your desk, specifically to be delivered as soon as possible.

“F-fuck,” escaped your lips.

Ardyn blinked. “Excuse me?” After the initial shock at your foul language, he looked just amused.

You slapped a hand to your mouth. “I am so sorry! I-I shall go fetch it right now!” Your face was burning from the embarrassment and you felt how your already slim chances with Ardyn went down the drain.

He chuckled. “You look like you could use a break. Please, come sit with me for a moment. We might have to discuss that language of yours,” he added with a tone that could not be mistaken to anything else than flirty.


	5. “Just a bit more–”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “Just a bit more–”

“Just a bit more–” you panted, forehead glistening from the exertion. You leaned forward, body wobbling precariously, trying to reach the right spot. It had been a busy evening and you were just about to cross the finish line with Ardyn, who had gentlemanly offered to help you.

The whole apartment echoed as you hit the wall with the object in your hand, aiming at the tiny goal that would end up making your life just so much better – or prettier at least. Ardyn’s grip on your thighs was stern, but it helped you to stay stable.

“There!” you finally claimed, straightening a bit but instantly had to take purchase from Ardyn’s head between your thighs. “Pass it to me, will you?”

“Here you go,” Ardyn murmured, sounding relieved.

You hang the painting onto the wall, then leaned back to admire your handiwork.

“This means we’re done, right?” Ardyn asked and helped you slide down his back.

“Yeah, thanks for the help,” you smiled. It was finally done and your apartment was starting to look like a real home.

“Don’t mention it, dear. But I expect that dinner as compensation.” Ardyn straightened his wrinkled shirt and scarf.

“You got it,” you promised with a beam.


	6. "Who cares if they saw?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Who cares if they saw?"

The long sultry looks, insufferable smirks and lewd comments from a certain Chancellor during the past two months have made you simmering with irritation and unresolved sexual tension. _Come work to Gralea_ they said. _It’ll be fun_ they said.

Well you are not laughing. You grip the document file in your hands and march forward in the narrow corridors of Zegnautus keep, trying to find the Chancellor, Ardyn Izunia, to whom you’re supposed to bring the papers to.

You just want to groan out loud at the mere thought of having to look at his handsome, smug face again. It’ll be twice too much for one day that you’ve had to deliver papers to him. There is something in him that makes you both want to slap and kiss him.

And the chance arrives sooner than you would’ve thought.

Ardyn paces towards you, eyes lighting up with mischief.

“Ah, excuse me, sir! I have something for you!” you holler and quicken your steps, eager to be rid of his company as soon as possible.

“Oh, the documents? Thank you.” Ardyn takes the file from you, but his eyes are uncomfortably fixated into your face. “Is that a new lipstick? It looks rather… _delicious_.” His tone is dripping seduction and it causes a tingling feeling dive down your spine. Why, oh why, does he look so damn attractive?

“Thanks,” you mutter, “It’s not meant to be eaten, though.”

“It’s not?” Ardyn replies humorously, “And here I thought I could have a taste.”

You stare at him in disbelief, unsure of how to react.

Ardyn leans forward with a glint in his eyes and a charming smirk on his face, obviously trying to tease you by puckering his lips.

You refuse to acknowledge your hammering heart and say: “Well, what are you waiting for then?”

You crash your lips against Ardyn’s, completely taking him by surprise. A small part of your is extremely satisfied by hearing the small, surprised grunt from his throat. The document file falls to the ground with a thud that echoes in the empty hallway. His tongue prods your lips, goading you to open your mouth to him.

You don’t care how messy the kissing or rather impromptu make out session becomes; you just don’t want to give Ardyn the satisfaction of seeing you flustered.

But the kiss is interrupted by a pair of soldiers on their patrol. They stomp past you, barely sparing a look at you and the Chancellor who you have pushed against the wall.

“My, my, you should exercise more caution, my dear,” Ardyn coos with hint of amusement in his tone.

“Who cares if they saw?” you snap, but the heat that rises to your cheeks gives you away.

A devious grin spreads to Ardyn’s lips. Suddenly he shoves you to the other side of the corridor and pins your arms to the wall. His lips graze the side of your neck and your head slams back.

“Then I suppose you don’t mind if we continue this… right… here…”


	7. "You're a filthy squid."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Octomer!Ardyn. Prompt: "You're a filthy squid."

You looked out for the familiar splash or dark shade under water. It was that time of the day again – the sun was setting and it was quiet – and your heart was beating loudly from the giddy excitement.

Something or rather, _someone_ had swum into the research faculty’s outdoor pool months ago and ever since then that someone had formed a habit of making frequent visits.

You sat down to the edge of the pool and without hesitation dipped your bare feet into the water. As if on cue, your new friend rose from the water quickly, startling you.

“Good evening.” The bright and curious amber gaze greeted you.

Once again you were mesmerized by the deep shade of dark auburn, wet locks twirling against the naked skin. Droplets ran down the well-shaped muscles before breaking the surface tension again.

“Hello, Ardyn. I brought you this,” you said and fumbled to open the package on your lap.

“Mm. The scent is really good. What is it?” Ardyn glided effortlessly closer to you. You saw how his tentacles swirled in the water, sometimes bouncing slightly above the surface. They were about the same magnificent shade as his wavy hair.

“Jambalaya. It’s a bit spicy so– hey!” Ardyn was already reaching out to grab the food box from you, but you lifted it out of his imminent reach. A creature living in the sea probably wasn’t used to Cajun spice mix, so you deemed it best to make him really heed your warnings before having a taste.

Ardyn’s expression twisted into the most dismayed one as his eyes looked up to question why was he not allowed to partake yet. He could smell the delicious shrimps.

“You’re a filthy squid,” you laughed, “Mind your manners, mister.”

Ardyn rolled his eyes with a benign smile on his lips. “Very well, my lady.”

He planted his hands on the pool edge and pulled himself up to lie on his side on the tiling. Then he looked up to you expectantly.

“Let’s try this new dish of yours.”


	8. A Problem

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “You’re not a bad problem, you’re a good problem. Not a problem, problem.”

“This shouldn’t happen… I shouldn’t be here… with you…” you murmur sleepily against his chest, inhaling the musky scent of post-coital morning in the air.

“Does that mean I am a _problem_?” he asks amused, fingers softly caressing down your naked back. Shivers run past the touch and you shift into a more comfortable position.

You huff and let out a gentle, airy giggle that has Ardyn pull you closer. You turn onto your stomach to see his face. His eyes are half-hooded over the calm smile. He looks content.

“You’re not a bad problem… you’re a… _good_ problem. Not a _problem_ , problem.” Another giggle escapes you.

“I’m terribly sorry to have caused any inconvenience to you, my dear,” Ardyn coos and with a finger under your chin pulls you close enough for a kiss, “I shall make it up to you,” he adds just before your lips touch.


	9. Please don’t cry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “Please don’t cry. I can’t stand to see you cry.”

After another journey across the lands to cure the afflicted, Ardyn is back in your arms once more. You will never get used to the days alone that are spent restlessly waiting for his return. Each time he comes back there is a new darker shade under his eyes as the twinkle in them dims. It breaks your heart.

“Every day new people get infected… I am only one man,” Ardyn whispers into your ear as you hold him, finally having a moment alone, “Even if some of them were well enough to travel here, there are many who won’t be.”

You pull him closer, coaxing him to rest against you. His body is heavy; physically tired from the traveling, but it’s nothing compared to how his mind and heart are crushed under the weight of his duties. You feel helpless.

“I know, but you have to accept that you can’t save everyone.”

Ardyn feels so fragile in your embrace, like he could shatter at any moment. He doesn’t reply, but soon you feel the warmth of his tears stain your shoulder.

You pull back enough to see his face. He has never looked so vulnerable. The light in his amber eyes has been extinguished and you need to swallow your own tears.

“Please don’t cry,” you plead, wiping his cheeks with your palms, “I can’t stand to see you cry.”

“I… apologize for making you see me like this,” Ardyn says, but let’s your fingers gently cup his face, “I must stay strong.”

“No you don’t. I’ll stay strong for you. I’ll stand by you – always.”

Ardyn sees the resolve in your eyes and a hint of tentative smile spreads on his lips.

“And I shall always love you for that.”


	10. Yell, scream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “Well. Yell, scream, say something. Anything.”

“I’m leaving.”

The air hangs still in the aftermath of your declaration. With every second your heartbeats get noisier, like hammer blows against your ribcage.

Ardyn stares at you silently, but with slightly widened eyes. You’re not used to such reactions from him. If you didn’t know better, you would say he is shocked.

“Well… Yell, scream… say something. Anything.” Desperation leaks heavily through your tone, dragging your words down into a shaky, turbid jumble. Your gaze gradually falls down from his inert face, seeking refuge in the cold stone floor.

You know none of the things you said is how he is going to react. It’s not like him, but you want _something_ out of him. Not just the thick silence filled with your own wildly racing heart and mind.

Seconds pass. It feels like an eternity. Your weight shifts from one foot to another. The situation is uncomfortable, but your decision is already made. You aim to keep it.

Then Ardyn finally speaks.

“I won’t stop you. You’re free to leave, as promised.” He turns away from you just as your head shots up to see his expression. “I’ll make sure you won’t be disturbed on the way.”

He is already gone when you can muster words through the silently falling tears.

“Thank you.”


	11. I think I’m in love with you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “I think I’m in love with you, and that scares the crap out of me.”

A stolen moment, just a fragment of time, but it’s the only one you can have.

Ardyn’s fingers dig into your hips, greedily pulling you closer as his lips explore your décolleté. His breaths are hasty and hot as they fan across your skin. A wave of shivers runs down your spine with each exhale and kiss, and your hands make their way under his shirt.

It’s indecent, but so sweet, so alluring. Each time the temptation is harder to resist and, to be honest, you have stopped trying. You’re in too deep and there’s not even a light at the end of the tunnel – only Ardyn’s presence blocking your view as your back is against the wall, just the way you like it.

“Is something the matter?” Ardyn asks softly when your hands stop. He straightens up enough to meet your gaze.

You lean forward to kiss his lips and your tongue easily slips forward to taste him. Kissing him makes your head spin pleasantly and it’s like a forbidden drug to you. You lean back slightly to be able to talk.

“I think I’m in love with you, and that scares the crap out of me,” you confess breathily.

Ardyn’s lips are still touching yours so you can feel the spreading smirk. When he talks, the tone is dripping seduction that makes your stomach tingle.

“I assure you, _my love_ , you have nothing to be afraid of – I will take good care of you.”


	12. You're mine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “You’re mine. I don’t share.”

You knock on the office door of the Imperial Chancellor. You know he is spending his lunch break alone inside and that is the perfect time to chat him up to get to know him better.

Immediately as Ardyn invites you inside, you see a chocolate cake on his desk. You can smell a whiff of its heavenly scent in the air. It looks mouth-watering – soft and moist. It’s been ages since you had cake.

“Hello,” you say and step inside, “What’s the occasion?”

Ardyn looks unhappy about the interruption, but greets you politely nonetheless. “Good afternoon. No occasion, really.”

You both look at the cake and Ardyn can hear the thought forming inside your mind.

“Can I get a–”

He pulls the cake platter closer to himself with a sour look on his face.

“–bite. Wow.”

“I’m sorry, darling, but there’s barely enough for myself,” Ardyn explains.

You blink in disbelief. “You have a _whole_ cake.”

He pulls the plate still closer, so that you won’t even accidentally believe he will let you have a taste. “Like I said: _barely_ enough.”

You stare challengingly at each other for three long seconds before you break the eye contact by rolling your eyes to the roof.

“Never mind. Let me know if you can’t eat it all.”

You turn to leave, shaking your head in amusement. You knew the Chancellor was a peculiar man, but this is something entirely new.

“You’re mine. I don’t share,” you can hear Ardyn murmur fondly as you walk away.


	13. Is that my shirt?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “Is that my shirt?”

You dance around in the kitchen, humming to yourself and preparing coffee. Thinking about the previous night makes your stomach tingle and you bite your lower lip to hide a simper. It’s a lazy Sunday morning, the kind which you don’t have nearly enough in your life.

Just as you click the coffee cooker on, sleepy steps tap against the tiled floor, lured by the light clatter of your actions. Familiar arms wrap lovingly around your waist.

“Morning,” Ardyn husks into your ear and presses a kiss on your cheek. His stubble tickles, but it’s in no sense a new sensation.

You turn to face him to plant one on his lips. “Morning… bedhead.”

Ardyn cocks an amused eyebrow at you. “Is that my shirt?”

“Maybe,” you retort with a grin and circle your arms around his neck.

Ardyn steals another lazy kiss from you, then a third one, but before the kisses turn into an impromptu make out session against the kitchen counter, you slip from underneath his arms.

“The coffee is ready in few minutes,” you say suggestively, backing away.

Ardyn lets out a pleased hum. “Very well then – I’d like my shirt back, please.”

“Then come and claim it,” you purr and disappear through the bedroom doorframe.

Ardyn shakes his head with a smirk on his lips and follows you.


	14. Cuddles at 4am

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “You come to my room and wake me up at 4am, to cuddle?”

Usually, you’re not such a heavy sleeper, but when Ardyn enters your quarters in the middle of the night, you slumber peacefully through the clatter from the door and the light steps crossing the floor. You barely stir when he lifts your bedcovers to slip in and lie beside you.

It’s one of those nights again, when he can’t find peace in the silent hours and he craves a warm body next to his. Whatever the case may be, you’ve never been fond of being woken up in the middle of the night.

What finally interrupts your dreams is Ardyn gently pulling your back against his chest. Even in your half-asleep stage, his nose pressing into your hair makes your insides coil in a tender feeling – despite the mild irritation that follows the realization about what is happening.

“What time is it?” you ask silently, voice hoarse from the sleep.

“Mm, 3:52pm to be precise,” Ardyn hums. His embrace feels safe and it sparks a tingling fire in you. You turn to face him. In the dark, you can only barely distinguish his form and the light reflection of the moonlight in his eyes.

“You come to my room and wake me up at 4am, _to cuddle_?” you mumble. If you weren’t so tired, you would roll your eyes to protest the rude intrusion to your tranquility.

“Does it bother you, darling?” The moonlight faintly illuminates the grin on Ardyn’s face.

You scoff. “No, I love it– _Of course it bothers me_!”

Ardyn lets out a joyous chuckle and presses a kiss on your forehead. “I do so love it when you speak your mind, my darling.”


	15. A Sip Before a Dive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Ardyn yescon week @tumblr: Day 2 "Different Genres" | Coffee Shop AU

He comes in every day. You take his order with a hint of nervous smile, nearly not as wide as the fake one usually reserved for customers.

“Here you go.”

“Thank you.”

Your fingers brush. Normally you just place the cup on the counter instead of letting him take it from your hand.

Sometimes you forget the milk from his order. Usually he forgets he ordered milk. He doesn’t care. He just wants to see that smile, but it’s not something he can order from the menu.

“Have a nice day.”

“Same to you, dear.”

He gets to see the smile anyways.

On weekends he stays in to drink the cup instead of taking it with him. You talk a few words sometimes. Popular topics are the recent news, the weather and his compliments on your barista skills. It makes you hide your warming cheeks and silly smile. But while he compliments you genuinely, he also does it to see that sweet reaction. It warms his heart.

“I’m gonna take a break,” you say to your coworker and offer a passing apologetic smile to him. You had been chatting about the rain clouds hanging low above the city.

He has difficulties swallowing his tea in order to talk.

“May I buy you a coffee?” he asks.

You turn to stare at him, as does your coworker, but her attention is quickly drawn to another customer waiting for his turn.

“Was that a silly offer? I apologize,” he says and the peaceful smile on his lips hides the hammering inside his chest. Did he go too far?

“No, I’d love to… but you don’t have to pay for it.” To hide your nervousness, you turn to pour yourself a cup of anything warm at arm’s reach.

Your legs feel numb as you walk around the counter and sit on the stool next to him. Your coworker is throwing lewd smirks at you. You try not to notice them.

“So,” you say, hands around the warm cup.

“So,” he says too.

“Can I ask your name?” you begin.

The smile on his lips forms an o in silent awkwardness. He realizes you have no way of knowing his name.

“Pardon my manners. I’m Ardyn.”

You take his hand. It’s electric, making a static charge run through your spine. There is no one else at the coffee shop anymore. There is a sound of rain coming from outside.

Ardyn’s eyes glint towards the name tag on your shirt. He reads it out loud, as if asking is his pronunciation correct. It’s perfect, as is his voice over the cup of warming beverage. You take a sip, ready to dive in.

“Nice to meet you, Ardyn.”


	16. Onions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “How can you still look so attractive while crying.”

The knife in your hand met the chopping board with force; once, twice, until the sound came a permanent resident along with the sizzling and bubbling from the stove. It was better to use the vegetables as an outlet, you supposed. Too bad it also gave you time to spend inside your head.

The last few days had been a nightmare. Everything that could have gone wrong had done just that. You no longer knew should you cry or get mad. Thus, the onions were about to get the brunt of your frustration. At least the cooking was looking good for now.

Within a few cuts, your eyes started to sting and involuntarily tears were welling up. It was no use to turn away and wipe them on your sleeve. The fumes from the onions were unusually pungent, drawing out a small river.

Lured by the smell and the sounds of your snivels, Ardyn appeared in the kitchen doorway.

“Everything alright, darling?”

“Uh-huh,” you mumbled, making sure he didn’t see the drops rolling down your cheeks, even if they were caused by the onions. He was always so sweet and supportive, but you were not in the mood to explain the cause of your foul mood.

Not daunted by your evasive reaction, Ardyn came to wrap his arms around your waist and gently strapped the knife from your hands. He turned you to face him as you desperately wiped your eyes with the back of your hand.

“How can you still look so attractive while crying,” Ardyn mused as he regarded your tear-striped face, hand coming to cup your cheek.

You scoffed lightly, but couldn’t stop yourself from enjoying the gentle warmth.

“Do you want to go rest before dinner? I can continue from here,” he offered.

“Thanks, but it’s almost done anyways,” you smiled faintly.

“I’ll set the table then, my love.” Ardyn caressed your cheek and pulled you from the chin for chaste kiss.

While minutes ago you hadn’t wanted to see anyone, but just dwell in your upset, you found yourself smiling as you turned back to the onions.


	17. You Need a Hug

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “You look like you need a hug.”

You stand in the middle of the room, waiting patiently for the Chancellor to finish putting on his bow tie. He is focused on the task, but sometimes his eyes flicker to you through the mirror. You shift your weight from one foot to another.

“How do I look?” Ardyn asks with a weary sigh.

He spreads his arms and spins around to give you a better view. There is absolutely nothing wrong with the dark suit he is wearing. In fact, he looks disturbingly handsome in it, but the frown on his lips topples that. His expression is tired, like going to the party is the last thing he would voluntarily do.

“You look like you need a hug,” you reply with a straight face.

A small scoff and a quick smirk are your rewards. “You never do humor me, do you?”

You shake your head, biting back a smile. It’s the celebration of the Emperor’s birthday. The evening is filled with festivities all over the city of Gralea, and you have made plans with some friends to go out. The Emperor is throwing a huge party for the important people, the Chancellor included, but your rank among the staff of Zegnautus Keep is not nearly high enough to attain an invitation of your own.

“Oh well, maybe next year you’ll do me the honor of enjoying your company,” Ardyn says and turns away from the mirror. He is smiling knowingly and that look always makes you slightly nervous for some reason.

“Maybe.” You shrug, trying to play it cool despite the fluttering inside your chest.

He walks over to you and stops just a little inside your personal space. “Have a good evening with your friends. I shall see you on Monday.”

You nod once, not entirely capable of forming a good night wish to Ardyn. He stares searchingly into your eyes for the briefest moment and paces past you, and out of the door. You bite your lip as Ardyn’s scent still lingers in the air and wonder for the umpteenth time why didn’t you have the courage to comply to his request of accompanying him to the party.


	18. Bite Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “Bite me.” This prompt is something the reader in Sweet Disaster definitely would say, so I did this drabble with that fic in mind.

The mosquitoes, the cold, wet feeling between your toes, the glaring sunlight coming from between the trees, _straight_ into your eyes – there is not much you don’t hate in the Vesperpool swamps.

But, all the things listed can’t even compare to the man walking beside you, and the burning ire you feel towards him. With every breath and step you need to kill the urge to strangle him. Every minute in his company is too much. Every passing second when he hums that maddening chocobo song paints your vision red with restrained rage.

You take the umpteenth deep inhale to calm your nerves.

“Be careful, dear, the vegetation is rather dense here,” Ardyn says. He sounds like plodding in the bog couldn’t bother him less.

“I’m fine,” you quip, eager to continue ignoring his presence.

“Oh, you should take my hand lest we get separated,” Ardyn coos in a falsely sincere tone.

You shoot a murderous glare at him and move to walk another step further from him. The swamp squelches disgustingly under your shoes.

“Don’t be like that. I thought we shared a moment back there”–you snort–“and _I_ wouldn’t mind welcoming that sensation again.”

He is teasing you. Testing the limits, really.

“Bite me.”

Ardyn’s lips curl into an impish smile. “Gladly, my dear.”

You roll your eyes so hard that it’s a wonder your extraocular muscles aren’t strained.


	19. "I'm pregnant."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "I'm pregnant" with Healer!Ardyn

Your eyes travel from the greyed skin to the darkened lips. Visible veins are spiraling down from the temple to neck, sickeningly black and invading in their looks. Her eyes have turned into a sick shade of lilac, but the pleading in them is what wrenches your heart into your throat. The sight, the desperation is something you’re far too familiar with.

“Please, help me,” she begs in a weak tone, something creaking behind her voice, trying to come into the surface.

“Here,” you help her to sit. You notice the heavily worried look Ardyn gives your way.

“Everything will be alright,” he promises in an even tone, trying to comfort the woman on her last hour.

“I-I’m pregnant,” she continues, voice breaking at the last syllable.

You glance at her belly, lightly swollen underneath the shirt. Sadness washes over you, but you’re also confident in the hope that Ardyn can bring light back to her. Not once have you met a scourged one the Sage hasn’t been able to cure.

“Both you and the baby will be fine,” Ardyn says softly as he takes the woman’s hand into his. She nods shakily, seemingly having difficulties sitting still.

You’ve seen it countless times, but watching the dark veins retract from a person’s face, their skin color slowly returning and the light in their eyes getting brighter never fails to uplift your spirits too. You feel both bursting pride and relief as the twisted, pained expression on Ardyn fades along with the symptoms of the scourge on the woman.

She inhales deeply, as if breathing for the first time after swimming up to the surface.

“How are you feeling?” you ask, placing your hand on her shoulder to make sure she doesn’t fall.

She nods feebly, but the hint of a smile on her lips is the only reward you and Ardyn need to see. She and her child will be healthy again, slowly but surely.


	20. "I hate how much I love you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "I hate how much I love you."

“I’m tired of doing this. I’m leaving.” Your tone was completely cool, even, almost chilled.

You turned on your heels, holding your breath and the tears of frustration welling up in your eyes. Astrals knew how many times you had been through this already. You wanted better. You  _deserved_  better.

Before you could force your feet to move forward, you heard the heavy steps behind you, coming closer like an impending doom. Something inside you stirred in joy, in relief. He had made the move. He still cared. But something inside you also cried with bitter exasperation. You were tired of doing this. Why couldn’t he just let you go?

Gentle hands placed on your arms and pulled you against his chest. He didn’t say anything. He didn’t need to. You didn’t want to breathe in his scent, but you could no longer hold your breath.

You turned to face the inspecting, beautiful amber gaze – it was completely calm, not at all fazed by the words you had spilled in the heat of your frustration only moments ago. He was always like this. He knew exactly how he had you wrapped around his little finger.

There was nothing you could do to actually resist him and his influence.

“I hate how much I love you,” you breathed, lips ghosting against his.

He let you kiss him and pulled your body closer, but made sure you were the one leading the action. Every time you felt his lips on yours, everything else disappeared. There was nothing else in the world. Not even the anger and resentment still smoldering in your heart.

“And I love how much you  _want_  me, my dear.”


	21. "I hate how much I love you." - Reversed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "I hate how much I love you." said by Ardyn

Ardyn turns. The quickly passing surprise in his eyes makes your heart wrench. There is no sight of any emotion on his face as he glances down, and fixates his gaze on you.

Despite all the planning, the rush of the moment, your wildly beating heart and the adrenaline that only works to disable you, you don’t move. You stay, when the only thing you should do is run as fast as your feet can carry.

“So that is how you would play it.”

This is past apologies, past any words you could utter. Your lower lip is trembling, but your heart is numb. There is only one simple explanation to your actions and that is laid so bare before Ardyn that your insides coil. You feel sick. The warmth radiating from his body feels foreign – too hot to be healthy. You can’t look down.

“I hate how much I love you,” Ardyn murmurs in a dark tone, voice so cold and dangerous that you can’t stop the shiver running through you.

“No matter how much darkness I harbor…” He strokes your cheek with the back of his hand, slowly.

The fight or flight response has been completely bypassed in your body. You stand still, immobilized and barely brave enough to breathe. Your fingers are still clutching the handle and the cold metal conveys every small motion of Ardyn’s – you can feel how he inhales, and exhales, through the connection.

“…You still surprise me with the depths of yours.”

He takes a step back. Your fingers detach from the blade and his replace them. The sharp edge is covered in something black as he inspects it in the air with interest.

“You’d best choose your next move carefully, darling. It seems that our game is not yet over.”


	22. The Prize

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "What's my prize?"

“Fine. You win.”

You dropped the final piece on the board. Just why had you even thought you could win the game? Your opponent had definitely been cheating, but you had no way to prove it. One could not exactly call the ridiculously self-satisfied smirk on his face evidence.

“What was that?” Ardyn mused. You knew he had bloody well heard you.

“I said: You win,” you replied through gritted teeth and folded your arms on your chest.

Ardyn leaned over the table, a curious glint in his bright eyes.

“And what’s my prize?”

You scoffed. As if he needed one. “We didn’t agree to anything, so that means no prize.”

You were about to get up and leave his office, but he reached out to take your free hand. You froze in mid-air, confused eyes fixated on his Cheshire smile.

“I’m sure I can think of something that will satisfy us both, darling,” Ardyn said in a tone that was smooth as silk. If he were a cat, he would have been purring. Oh, he had always enjoyed teasing you and all you could was sigh in exasperation, try not to blush and hide your pulse gone wild. Most often you were unsuccessful.

“Really?” you said slowly and watched as Ardyn got up and took a step towards you, long fingers still curled around your hand. He had a knack for creating these situations. In the blink of an eye, a friendly game of chess could turn into a tension that glued your feet to the ground and had you swallowing words of protest.

“It’s almost lunch time.”

You could feel the passing wave of relief escaping your body as it was filled with irritation again.

“Urgh. Fine.”

The curl of a smile on Ardyn’s lips deepened. “Splendid.”


	23. Uninvited Guest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "You're so cute!"

A brisk knock on the door interrupted Ardyn from his work. He straightened his back to look how you walked in with the documents he had asked for in your hands.

“Here you go, sir,” you said and offered the papers to him. “Lord Nox Fleuret still hasn’t given his report, so I was unable to bring a copy.”

Ardyn scoffed lightly. How surprising. But his focus was completely broken when you opened your mouth next, and high-pitched squeal came out:

“And– Oh my god! You’re so cute!”

Ardyn cocked an eyebrow to you. “ _I beg your pardon?_ ”

Then he realized you weren’t looking at him, and were rushing forward, towards the wall behind his desk. He turned to look.

Ardyn tilted his head in confusion. It was the seventh floor, but the window was open so he had an uninvited guest. How, he couldn’t possibly guess. Maybe it was a prank.

“Well, hello there,” he said, watching as you lured the guest down from the windowsill.

The grey cat paused to look at him, as if surprised to see someone else was in the room, too. Ardyn didn’t really know how to react. He couldn’t just throw the poor animal out of the window, could he? Not with you around at least.

But you were already murmuring praises to the cat and it seemed to live for it.

After seeing the unamused look on your boss’s face, you hastily said: “I’ll take him downstairs and let him out.”

“Please close the window before you go.”


	24. Art

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "You have a picture of me? On your fridge?" with my OC Eve Leonis. Luficer AU.

“I’ll just grab my stuff and we can get back to tracking the killer,” Eve said as she opened the front door to her apartment.

“Of course, detective.” Ardyn looked curiously around as he stepped inside. He had only visited detective Leonis’s apartment once before and she had basically kicked him out then. He sneered inwardly at the memory. That douchebag Nyx Ulric had been there with the detective. Though, Ardyn supposed it was only natural since despite their divorce they did have common offspring; a little daemon named–

“Trixie drew a picture of you. I think you can have it.” Eve nodded towards the fridge with a large piece of paper attached by a magnet on it.

“You have a picture of _me_? On your fridge?” Ardyn shot an absolutely delighted look at Eve, who just shook her head and rolled her eyes.

“Oh.” He took the drawing and stared at it. “It’s uhh.” For once, Ardyn Izunia had difficulties to find descriptive words best suited for the …art before him.

“Just say thanks when you see her, okay?” Eve sighed.

“Right.” Ardyn was still staring at the child’s drawing in disbelief.

“Let’s go,” Eve hollered from the doorway.

“Right,” Ardyn said and casually left the drawing on the kitchen counter.


	25. Hiding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “What are you doing?” ”Hiding.”

You could see the storm clouds above Ravus Nox Fleuret’s head from a mile away. It was one of those times when it was best to skedaddle, so to speak, and find something more important to do than go anywhere near the man.

So you found yourself from the archive room in Zegnautus keep. Organizing fifty years old documents was better than the alternative, and you would most likely get to be alone with your wondering thoughts for the rest of the work day.

Deep in thought, you didn’t hear the door open.

“What are you doing?”

The question had you jump up from the floor and drop the papers in your hands. They soared around, diving under the cabinets and scattering around you.

“Uh, hiding,” you blurted before taking a good look at who you were speaking with.

_Shit._ It was the Chancellor. Too late to take it back now.

“From who?”

You swallowed and straightened your posture, desperately trying to look like you had been actually doing something productive.

Ardyn arched a brow and paced closed when you took your time to reply.

“…Commander Nox Fleuret.” It was best to be honest. Besides, you had been working anyways.

The Chancellor blinked, dumbfound by your unexpected reply. You waited anxiously for a reaction, most likely a stern reprimand.

You jumped again when Ardyn began laughing merrily, soon wiping tears from his eyes.

“Sir? Are you alright?” you asked tentatively, still afraid of getting scolded.

“Ah, yes. Apologies. Do continue your work.”

You could see the smirk on his face as he turned to leave the room, still chuckling to himself.


	26. Hot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “SO… you think I’m hot?”

Bed-ridden with nothing to do but to stare at the wall, you waited for his visit like the rising moon. Being immobilized was slowly driving you mad. You needed action; the remnants of the sickness were still rendering your body useless. On the other hand, your mind had never been more active.

When Ardyn finally walked into the room, he brought the sun with him.

“Morning,” he greeted you, casual as always.

“Is it already? I have lost track of time.” You tried to push yourself up into a sitting position, but a sudden rush of blood made you light-headed.

“How are you feeling?”

“Better than the last time you came by,” was your swift reply.

Ardyn reached out to feel your forehead. His fingers were so cold that you felt a visible shiver run through you.

“The fever is still quite high,” Ardyn said sounding concerned. “We need to come up with a way to cool you down.”

“So, you think I’m _hot_?” you joked.

Ardyn hummed in amusement. “You’d best rest for now, dear.” He leaned down to kiss your forehead, ignoring your pouting. “I’ll come back as soon as I can.”

“I know… Thank you.”

Ardyn smiled gently before he was gone again. You heaved a heavy sigh at the ceiling.


End file.
